


Before You Leave

by StarbucksSue



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short drabble for knowmefirst for Day 10 of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge on Dreamwidth</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before You Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> A short drabble for knowmefirst for Day 10 of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge on Dreamwidth

Elrond looked up at the tap on the door, rising and smiling as Legolas walked into the room, drawing the younger elf into his arms.

Elrond knew that the road ahead was going to be dangerous for his lover, but Galadriel had foretold Legolas' inclusion in the Company of The Fellowship of the Ring as being essential for the success of the quest and the Prince of Mirkwood had no reservations, they just had to make the most of the time left to them before the Company left in the morning.

Drawing Legolas to the bed, Elrond proceeded to strip his lover, worshipping his body long into the night until, finally sated, they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
